This invention relates to a dining and entertainment arrangement which is structured like that of a time ship which will make the patrons feel as if they are traveling through outer space and through different time periods while dining out.
Most eating establishments which also offer entertainment have the usual setup which includes tables, booths, chairs, counters and even maybe stages and various displays of fixtures such as paintings, pictures, figurines, and statues. Some even have setups which depict various time periods such as the fifties where the dining arrangement includes a nineteen fifty seven Chevrolet car set up like that of a booth with a table fixed inside the car.
Other prior art includes an ENTERTAINMENT CENTRE WITH MULTIPLE SEPARATE ENTERTAINMENT AREAS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,595, which comprises an entrance and lobby which communicates with a plurality of enclosed entertainment areas arranged around the periphery of a control booth having light and sound controls therein. Each of the entertainment areas communicate with the control booth whereby a separate event may occur in each of the entertainment areas with the light and sound being controlled therein.
Another known prior art is a RESTAURANT ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,388, which comprises a bar area, a dance floor, a bandstand, and a second counter.
Another known prior art is a RESTAURANT ARRANGEMENT INCLUDING DINING TABLES ON SIMULATED BOATS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,224, which comprises a body of water and a plurality of platforms such as simulated boats disposed thereon and accessible by diners with each platform supporting facilities for individual dining parties.
Another known prior art is a BUILDING LAYOUT FOR RESTAURANT AND ARTIST WORK/EXHIBIT AREA, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,233, which comprises a plurality of dining tables and a plurality of artist work areas located around the periphery of the restaurant dining area.
None of the prior describes or discloses an individual dining and entertainment arrangement of the present invention.